


Even Lovlier

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Ana Amari [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can I get an Ana x Reader where the the reader is a really confident and romantic flirt who loves to make her laugh and try to make her blush? She deserves so much better…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon you have found my weakness; flirting. I am the worst flirt ever, and I never recognize if someone is flirting with me. So I hope this is okay, though a little short.

You sat across from Ana, chin resting in the palm of your hand as you grinned at her. She was careful to keep her gaze down, focused on a file that happened to be on the table when she sat down. You were tapping your nails occasionally, practically slurping your tea just to get her attention. Still, she was well versed in ignoring small plights for attention; she had a daughter after all. Eventually when you raised your teacup to your lips, slurping loudly she raised her eyes to look at you for a fraction of a second, before returning to the file with a frown.  
“I know what you are doing,” Ana said.  
“Oh?” you asked.  
“I can play this game all day if I must,” she replied.  
You smiled, setting the cup down and returning your chin to your hand. “As brilliant as you are beautiful. Reinhardt doesn’t give you enough credit.”  
To that her head snapped up. “Reinhardt only speaks kindly of me.”  
“I know, and not enough if I do say so myself.” You gave a shrug, allowing your eyes to look up before meeting her gaze. For once you saw a flicker of confusion on her features. Brow furrowed, lips parted slightly; it was new. You continued, “He always says you’re just as lovely as the day you met but I think you’re moreso now.”  
Ana smiled, genuinely this time. “Thank you, Y/N. That is kind of you to say.”  
While you enjoyed seeing her smile you thought she wasn’t taking you seriously. So you scooted your chair over to her, reaching a hand out to gently touch her braid. “Your hair is such a beautiful white. I need to get your conditioner; after a mission my hair is always a disaster.”  
As your fingers pulled at the end of her braid you caught her stiffen. Eyes on your hand, you watched as she opened her mouth to speak only to snap it shut again. You pulled your hand away, noticing a small tinge of colour rise to her cheeks.  
You grinned. Resting an elbow on the table you leaned in close and set your head in your palm. Your grin widened as she looked at you, eyebrows raised and mouth forming a small ‘o’. “What is that scent? It’s a flower but I can’t place it.”  
“Moringa,” she answered.  
“It’s amazing.” You reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face. “Perhaps I should have you cut my bangs next time instead of Winston.”  
A huff came from her lips. “You allowed Winston to cut your hair?”  
“Well normally Lena does it but she wasn’t around and Winston looked so confident,” you said. “I ended up having to wear a hat for a month!”  
Ana burst out in laughter before quickly covering her mouth. “I am sorry, I do not mean to laugh at your misfortune.”  
“No, go ahead,” you urged, “I love the sound of your laugh.”  
Tilting her head down, Ana pressed a palm against her cheek, a futile attempt to hide her growing blush. You pulled at the end of her braid absently, enjoying the softness between your fingers.  
“Perhaps I will take you up on your offer,” she mused, “if only to save your from Winston’s shears.”


End file.
